Talk:Back To Arles/@comment-7180588-20170613181020
=TGood Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= Chase McFly Options=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= =Private Messages= *Duggie Davenport *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *1:02Duggie Davenportsorry lag *1:02Chase McFlyIt's ok *Can you message Leana to come on before we start? *Max: No, Zack, I am talking to you, not Ashley. Also she hasn't been at the hotel or the whiteh house or anywhere *1:04Duggie DavenportZack: ok. What should we do about it then? *1:05Chase McFlyMax: I'm not sure..wait what/ *I just got a text from London *She's in France *1:05Duggie Davenportok. We can see her when we go to Arles. *1:05Chase McFlyMax: Good idea *1:06Duggie Davenportthanks. *1:07Chase McFlyMax: Have you heard of my friend Mr. Potter? *1:07Duggie Davenportyeah. *1:07Chase McFlyMr. Harry Potter? *Cool *1:07Duggie DavenportI have. *ILoveRavensHome has joined the ANT Farm. *1:07Chase McFlyHis country does things differnetly *ILoveRavensHome has been kicked by Chase McFly. *ILoveRavensHome has joined the ANT Farm. *ILoveRavensHome has been kicked by Chase McFly. *ILoveRavensHome has joined the ANT Farm. *1:07Chase McFly(PM) *ILoveRavensHome has been kicked by Chase McFly. *ILoveRavensHome has joined the ANT Farm. *1:07Duggie Davenportokay so what. *1:08ILoveRavensHomestop *please *1:08Duggie Davenportwhat do we do. *1:08Chase McFlyBRB *1:08ILoveRavensHomechase how are you? *ILoveRavensHome has been banned by Duggie Davenport (undo). *1:08Chase McFly(Thanks Duggie) *(Let's continuw) *Max: I just thought it would be an interesting thing for you to know *BRB again *1:09Duggie Davenportok. =he Demon's Light WikiEmoticonsPing phrases (?)= Chase McFlyAway Options=The Demon's Light Wiki= *A Google User *Amanda Heart 15713Away *FalcoLombardi99 *GJ-Lewis X *Messenger Deception *Scarlet OutlawAway *SlendyBot *SmilingBrave *Spiderman Wolf *TheKorraFanatic =Private Messages= *A Google User Multikick MultikickPMAFKClear*12:39Messenger DeceptionGoogle blocked everyone even me for no reason *12:40GJ-Lewis * GJ-Lewis X hugs Mess *12:40Messenger Deception* Messenger Deception hug back *hugs** *!refresh *!restart *12:40SlendyBotLogging... *12:40Spiderman Wolf* Spiderman Wolf hugs google *12:41SlendyBotSlendyBot v1.9 is online! *12:41Messenger Deceptionthanks for letting me know *Welcome to the The Demon's Light Wiki chat *12:47Chase McFly Hey guys *12:48TheKorraFanatic Hey. *12:48SlendyBot hi *12:48Chase McFly What did I miss *12:48Messenger Deception hi *12:49Chase McFly Mess why ddi you say hi on two accounts? *12:49Scarlet Outlawwb mess *12:50Messenger Deception cuz i wanted to Chase lol *thx Scar *12:50Chase McFly XD *12:52SlendyBot XD *A Google User has joined Team Demon Light *12:53Chase McFly Google what now? *12:53A Google UserWt *Belle hurts forever has joined Team Demon Light *12:53A Google UserBot talking to me? *Pm chse *SmilingBrave has joined Team Demon Light *12:54A Google UserWb CCGG *12:55SmilingBrave i had to uninstall a computer update *12:56FalcoLombardi99 http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b1/59/62/b15962a559153c7f94f3931eb635e606.jpg oh god XD this image *12:56Chase McFly Hi Brave *12:58SmilingBrave sup I still got lag *Belle hurts forever has been kidnapped by the demon. *12:59SmilingBrave why is everyone silent? *1:00TheKorraFanatic Lag. *1:00SmilingBrave ur telling me? I have to refresh my screen to reply... *1:00TheKorraFanatic Same here. *1:01SmilingBrave unless it's pm *1:01TheKorraFanatic I say we make page requirements. All these short pages are ridiculous. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:02Chase McFly I lengthened mine *Korra's right *1:02Messenger Deception I say you sound like South. korra *1:02TheKorraFanatic I know. But there are tons of page that are only a sentence long. *1:02Messenger Deception ik *Brave PM *Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light *1:04Chase McFly Let's get fixing! *TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by the demon. *1:04Qstlijku !log *1:04SlendyBot Logging... *TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light *1:04Qstlijku Hey Korra *1:04FalcoLombardi99 Mines really don't need fixed *1:04SlendyBot Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 10 messages logged. *1:05Messenger Deception !restart *1:05SlendyBot Logging... *1:05Qstlijku Now Cyanide3 is on CC chat *1:05TheKorraFanatic Yours is good, Falco. But some pages are only a sentence long and I really think we need to fix that. *1:05Qstlijku ^ *Spiderman Wolf has joined Team Demon Light *1:05SlendyBot SlendyBot v1.9 is online! *1:05TheKorraFanatic Why is FANDOM staff all coming to CC? *SmilingBrave: has been kidnapped by the demon. *1:05Spiderman WolfBack *1:05TheKorraFanatic Hi, Back. *1:06Spiderman WolfLol *A Google User has been kidnapped by the demon. *A Google User has joined Team Demon Light *1:06SmilingBrave dude he has to say I am back to say ur joke.... *1:07Spiderman WolfTtwp *Pm *Qstlijku has been kidnapped by the demon. *You are now away.